Vehicle seats are sometimes attached to the vehicle floor in a detachable manner. See JPH10-297331A, for instance. Such a seat is typically provided with a U-shaped grip protruding from the rear end of the seat cushion so that the user may hold the grip when installing or removing the seat.
In the vehicle seat disclosed in JPH10-297331A, as the grip protrudes from the rear end of the seat cushion during use, the grip may interfere with the legs of a vehicle occupant who may be seated in another seat located behind this vehicle seat. Also, the grip is exposed to view even when the grip is not used so that the appearance of the vehicle seat may be impaired.